Fallen Star (Reposted)
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: ((Fanficiton glitch on me, had to delete my old one and repost it)) The human fell form the sky, as the thunder and lighting boomed and cracked. As her hands and feet became paws, the leafs sainted her fur green. She hit the ground with a thud. And her vision went black
1. Chapter 1

Don't Own Warriors

**Intro**

_Thunder clashed and flashes boomed through out the peacful hunting grounds. Voices through the dark was echoing outward._

_"Hold on!" said a soft light voice through the dark, another flash hit the sky. Followed by a loud crash. The wind howled passed the voices, pushing against them._

_"I can't..." said a voice struggling and heavy with pants. It flash and boomed again, a outline of a human and a cat. The wind tryign to blow the human off of the cliff._

_"You have to!" yowled the voice in fear. The sound os somethign sliping and crashing. And yells for help, and pain._

_"_!" it was too muffled to hear over the thunder and wind. As the human fell to the world below, and the stars becoem more far away then ever._

_Pain jolted through the humans body, and her hands became paws. Green stained her fur as she hit the leaves of the forest. Pain shot through her back as she hit the ground._

_A loud thud echoed through the place. Sheets of rain blured her vision, until her world went black. The thunder carring the yells form above, but not a ear could hear it._

**Thats the intro, Chapter one tommorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Warriors**

**Chapter 1**

**Awaken**

Birds chirped over head, in the most air of spring time. She open her eyes to a bright patch of sunlight. The trees overhead only allowing rays of sun through. She looked around, unsure of where she is.

"Oh..." she tried to stand, but she fell to all fours. She looked at her paws, and around to place. Her voice was light a scratchy

Where...am I?

she asked herself, the smells of cats with different scent to each whiffed pass her nose. Her eyes focused to the dim light, and four trees stood around her.

What is this place?

She shook her damp pelt and padded around the place. She couldn't remember much, only loud sounds and a dull thud. After that...it was blank.

"Hm..." she looked to the ground, trying to process her thoughts. She raised her ears to the sound of paw steps. Turning around to the forest, a group of cats started to walk this way.

She looked at them, unsure of who they were. They smelled familiar, so did ever other scent. One with a golden mane approached her, she looked up at him. He gazed over her for a moment.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice was deep and heavy. She stared back, her name...? What was it?

"I am..." she looked around, the dense trees of the forest blew softly. She smiled on the inside.

"Forest." she told the tom, he sized her up. A dark tom with tiger like features hissed at her.

"Lionheart, this she-cat doesn't belong here." he hissed, Forest gave him a narrow eye stare.

"Then tell me where am I to go, I just woke up here. I have no idea how either." she said to him, her purple eyes narrowed into slits. Lionheart put his tail in front of the dark tom. Forest was a little frighten of him, but wouldn't show it.

"Tigerclaw, she is not a threat. She is just as confused as we are." Lionheart told the tom, he gave Forest a hard look then looked away. She just stared back, not even flinching, on the outside anyway.

"Tell me, Forest, what do you mean you just woke up here?" Lionheart asked him, Forest looked at him. Then at a lump of gray and orange fur behind them. Then two cats gave her a unsure glance.

"I...I don't' know. I remember flashed and noises, after that it was blank. Then I woke up here." she told the tom, he gave her a curious sniff. Then looked at Tigerclaw, and nodded.

"Come with us." he order her, she kept her head down. And followed quietly behind, Lionheart was a little unsure about this. After what Bluestar told him, he didn't know what to think.

_FLASHBACK_

_A blue she cat looked at Lionheart with a weary distance. The golden tabby tom looked up at his leader._

_"Bluestar, what is it?" he asked his leader, the she-cat looked at him. She sighed and padded down to him._

_"I just saw a message from StarClan." she meowed to him, Lionheart gave her a confused glance. She padded up to a rocky cliff and stared at the thunder clouds rolling away._

_"They showed me two signs." she told him in a tired voice. Lionheart stared at her, she must have been up all night thinking about this._

_"Bluestar, you seem tired." he told her, she looked at him. Blinking she turned to the sky again._

_"I want you to know what it was they showed me." she told him, Lionheart knew Bluestar wasn't going to do anything until after this. He sat down and looked at her._

_"Go on." he told her, she purred lightly. After what Spottedleaf saw, she was unsure how to put this._

_Fire only can save our clan._

_That is what she got, Bluestar got something different. She sighed and looked at Lionheart._

_"They told me, __A Fallen Star shall save the clans from darkness.__" Lionheart gave her a confused gaze, Bluestar looked up at the sky with clouded eyes._

_"Right after I got this message, a green star fell to the gathering place." Lionheart looked at his leader, then to the sky._

_"Fallen Star?" he echoed, was that even possible. Can a StarClan cat really fall from the eternal hunting grounds? Bluestar padded up to him, and looked into his amber eyes with her blue ones._

_"I want you to lead a small patrol to the place, find this Fallen Star." she told him, Lionheart gave his leader a nod._

_"course, Bluestar."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Lionheart looked at the she-cat, he didn't think it was possible. But yet here it was, just as Bluestar told him. A Fallen Star. She even had to smell of stars in her fur.

He looked to the other three, they were just as confused as he was. This she-cat fell from StarClan, but why?

Lionheart knew Bluestar would want to see her as soon as they got back. He looked at the camp entrance, then back at Forest. He sighed, _This is going to be a long day._ he concluded to himself.

**Wow I am so sorry, Fnafiction Glitch on me. I am sorry To anyone, It showed me one thing for a while. must have been something with the chapters. I really don't know. SORRY! :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Warriors**

**Chapter 2**

**Forest?**

As soon as they entered the camp entrance all cats started to gather around. Each of there gazes followed to Forest, mostly to her green pelt. She kept walking forward, but looked at them from the coner of her eyes.

Lionheart climbed up to highrock and looked at Bluestar. She gazed down at the green pelt cat. Then whispered something to a white tom, Forest gazed around her surroundings.

Every cat stared down at her, she felt their eyes burn on her pelt. Whispers among the crowd reached her ears.

'Who is that she-cat?' said a gruff tom voice.

'What an unsual pelt.' muttered another to a queen.

Bluestar walked up to Highrock, and looked dwon at Forest.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath Highrock for a clan meeting." she yowled, even though everyone was already there. Forest gazed up to Bluestar, her purple eyes locked onto her blue.

Bluestar twiched her tail for Forest to come up. She padded up to the top with little effort. And stood behind Bluestar, the blue she-cat gazed at her for a long moment.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we need more warriors to survive. So StarClan sent my a sing that this she-cat would be willing to join our clan." she told the clan, they seemed skepical. But no one said a word, they stared at Forest for a long moment.

"Lionheart told me that thye found her passed out near the four great trees. She has no memory of her past, and smell of no other clan." Bluestar said to the clan, a long tailed tom with pale fur spoke out.

"Another kittypet." he sneered, Forest gazed down at him confused. Bluestar gave him a glare.

"Her name is Forest, and she has agreed to stay in ThunderClan." Forest looked at Bluestar.

Say what?

she thought, she didn't remember agreeing to anything. But, then agai where else could she go. The pale tom spoke out again.

"Bluestar, this clan needs wild born warriors. If this kittypet thinks she can be a warrior because we let another, then she is in for some hurt." he laughed, ofrest felt anger burn at her pelt. Mostly confustion, she stepped forward and glared down at the tom.

"I am sorry but what is this word you speak of, I have never heard of a kittypet. Nor do I even know what one looks like." she spoke out for ever clan member to hear. Bluestar nodded out of the corner of her eye, pleased with her courage.

The pale tom narrowed his eyes at her, Forest stared back at this rude cat. He hissed under his breath.

"Do you really think you are clan worthy?" he asked Forest she paused for a moment, then sneered.

"That is not your palce to jugde, is it?" she said with a smug look. Bluestar pushed her tail in front of Forest, and she padded back.

"Rigth you are, Longtail, remember to hold your tounge." Bluestar said to the pale tom. His fur burned with anger from what the she-cat said.

"Any other objections?" Bluestar asked the clan, then shook their heads. Forest smiled at them, Bluestar turned to her. Longtail padded off from the crowd, Forest watched him leave from the corner of her eye.

"Until she has earned her warrior name, this she-cat will be for now on known as Forestpaw." Bluestar gazed at brownish black tom.

"Runningwind, your sills in hunting and in battle have proven great for ThunderClan. I hope you pass on everything you know to Forestpaw." Bluestar motioned her tail to touch noses with him.

Forestpaw did so, and Runningwind smiled at her. His nose catching the scent of almost every clan. He gave ehr a confused looked, but dipped his head to Bluestar as thanks.

Other cat nodded to this. At least she wasn't a rouge, loner, of kittypet. Some welcomed her into the clan, others walked into the shadows. Forestpaw gazed to her new denmates and sighed.

Something tells her that her first few days here will be harsh.

**Am starting from book 1 of warriors so she will be with Graypaw and Firepaw.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Warriors**

**Chapter 3**

**Firepaw and Graypaw**

_Third Person Limited POV_

Forestpaw padded up to the two toms, they smiled at her. The orange one went first, and walked up to her.

"My name is Firepaw, and this is my friend, Graypaw." the gray tom smiled at Forestpaw. She nodded and returned the warm smile, as tow other cats walked up to them.

One was dusty brown and the other palish brown. A tom and she-cat by the looks of it.

"Hi you must be the new cat." said the she-cat with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Forestpaw nodded to this, something about the she-cat sent out unpleasant feelings.

"Yes, my name is Forestpaw." she said, the tom sneered a little at her pelt color.

"I can see why," he muttered, Forestpaw frowned. "My name is Dustpaw." he said in a dark tone.

"My name is Sandpaw." she the she-cat looking at her the same way. But not in disgust, more so wonder tone. Forestpaw looked at them unsure what to make of these two.

Then they walked off, leaving her with more questions than answers. Graypaw walked up and nudged her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Dustpaw is always like that." he said, seeming care free like this is normal for him. FIrepaw nodded to this, and watched Sandpaw leave for a moment.

"Sandpaw just needs to warm up to you, at least she was a little nice." Firepaw told Forestpaw, she nodded to this. Well they seemed nice, Runningwind walked over to them.

Firepaw was talking to Forestpaw about what she said to Longtail. He was chuckling a bit, someone had the nerve like him to stand up to that tabby.

"Well looks like you three are getting along just fine." he purred, Forestpaw nodded to him. He looked down at her, then looked to the sky.

"Well, there is still sunlight." he concluded, then looked back at her.

"How about I show you around the forest at bit?" he asked her, she nodded to this a little excited. He purred lightly, and signaled with his tail for her to follow. Forestpaw said she talk with them a little later.

Firepaw watched her leave and looked at Graypaw. his friend nodded to him, and watched the she-cat walk out of camp.

"Well looks like we have a new friend." Graypaw meowed, Firepaw nodded feeling something different about she-cat. Something much like Spottedleaf, but a little different.

(With Forestpaw)

Runningwind pointed his tail across the river, he looked down at the she-cat.

"What do you smell?" he asked, Forestpaw sniffed the air lightly. The smell of fish and a stranger scent. A mix of water and pine, with a hint of the fish smell.

"Cats, but nothing like ThunderClan." she concluded, Runningwind nodded to this.

"That is RiverClan you are smelling." he told her, Forestpaw looked at him confused. He nodded to her confustion, and explained a little.

"They are cats who enjoy water and fishing, which is why they smell the way they do." Forestpaw nodded and followed him to the edge of ThunderClan territory. The open moor wind carried the scent of another clan.

"It smells of rabbit and rain." Forestpaw muttered, Runningwind purred in amusement at what she said.

"Yes that is WindClan, they love the open moor and are swift on their feet." he ol her, she nodded and watched a group of cats coming this way. Runningwind walked off and Forestpaw bounded after him.

_I wonder, what else is there to see. _Forestpaw thought, then started to think about something.

_Why do all these scents seem familiar? Like I have been here before._ she shook her head, maybe it was just her. But, deep inside her something gnawed at her mind. This place is familiar, but why?

**There ya have it, so read and review...I have nothing else to say.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't Own Warriors**

**Chapter 5**

**Dreams~**

Forestpaw walked back into camp, the sun was just about to set. Runningwind turned to her, she was a little tired. He chuckled, and turned to the three other cats.

"Why don't you go and get something to eat, then get some rest." he told her, she nodded.

"tomorrow we will do some training." he concluded, she nodded again and raced over to her friends. Graypaw looked up and smiled at her.

'Hey! Forestpaw, looks like you finally came back." He yipped, she grinned at the comment. A black pelt tom looked over at her nervously.

"Hi..." he whispered, she cocked her head.

"Who are you?" she asked, he looked around the camp.

"Ravenpaw." he muttered, Forestpaw looked at him for a long moment. What was he so timid about? Firepaw looked at her a little unsure about something.

"You okay?" he asked, she nodded and looked to her paws.

"Just tired." she admitted, Forestpaw wasn't really hungry, it was her paws that ached. Firepaw gave a slight nod, as she walked past them into the den.

Forestpaw looked at Dustpaw and Sandpaw sleeping. She took a spare nest and curled up, her stripes glowed faintly as she quietly fell asleep.

_~Dream Realm~_

_~You must keep moving, always keep moving.~_

_The human open her purple eyes to a misty forest. The light barely shone through the leaves. She was dressed in a midnight blue and purple coat and green shirt. He shoes were blue and her pants dark blue jeans._

_She glanced around the place, it felt oddly familiar. She looked at her hands, she looked just like a two-leg. And yet... She wasn't scared._

_~ Keep Moving, Escape from the forest!~_

_She slowly go to her feet, the forest now seemed menacing. The mist hiding something, unknown._

_~Run, Run, _ RUN!~_

_She took off, the mist parted ever step she took. The threat seemed right behind her. So close, so real! She ran faster, not wanting to stop. her breath came out ragged and heavy._

_THen she stopped panting, the forest now seemed normal. Then looked to the ground, and cocked her head. A piece a paper?She slowly picked it up._

_~ Forest...Behind You!~_

_She turned around, just as the blade raised over her head. She turned to run, but a shadowy hand gripped her arm._

_~Don't be scared.~_

_She struggled in the grip, the darkness traveled up her are._

_~ For,~_

_It touched her chest, and her eyes went wide. Then a bright flash._

_~ Your dreams are nothing to be scared of.~_

**Chapter 5 (I think) Done! REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
